bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Is Wicked
"Love Is Wicked" is a single by Jamaican R&B reggae fusion musical duo Brick & Lace in 2007. It was featured in the Bratz movie and its soundtrack. The official music video can be seen on the BrickAndLaceVEVO channel on YouTube. Lyrics Yeah, uh, uh Brick & Lace innah di place See ya love is wicked, wicked, wicked Hey mama Pon di road I can't get through my days (you feel me) Thoughts of you just keep consuming me (innah ma head, innah ma head, okay) And I thought I could do it but now I see That you're not mine and I was wrong to think you'd changed, yeah I wish you could stay with me another day (ay, uh) I wish I could change your mind and make you stay (stay) ('Cause I) I'd give anything to hear you say (say, yay, yay, yeah) "I've been loving you eternally" ("I've been loving you eternally") Your love is wicked Tears on ma' pillow 'cause your love is wicked Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked (your love is wicked) Friends come around say your love is wicked But the kisses wah yuh get, don't you know it's wicked? (Your love is wicked) Wait for your call 'cause your love is wicked Can't sleep at all 'cause your love is wicked (your love is wicked) Playing with my heart 'cause your love is wicked By the loving wah yuh get, don't you know it's wicked? Uh, okay, yeah, yeah, yeah Brick & Lace innah di place See your love is wicked, wicked, wicked Hey mama Baby I loved you from the very start (yeah, yeah, yeah) Even though I knew you that you would break my heart (uh, yeah) And I couldn't resist the way you touch me baby Was I (was I) a fool (a fool) to think I'd play at number 2? (two, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) I wish you could stay with me another day (stay with me another day) I wish I could change your mind and make you stay (make you stay bay) ('Cause I) I'd give anything to hear you say (say, yeah, yeah, yeah) "I've been loving you eternally" (lovin' ma man eternally) Your love is wicked Tears on ma' pillow 'cause your love is wicked Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked (your love is wicked) Friends come around say your love is wicked But the kisses wah yuh get, don't you know it's wicked? (your love is wicked) Wait for your call 'cause your love is wicked Can't sleep at all 'cause your love is wicked (your love is wicked) Playing with my heart 'cause your love is wicked By the lovin that ya give, Don't cha know is wicked? Wah me gonna do, fi get over you? Anybody have a remedy or a cure? Someone call a doctor or emergency crew 'Cause mi carry feelings fi yuh, fi yuh, fi yuh Wah me gonna do, (say) fi get over you? (yeah) Anybody have a remedy or a cure? (yeah, yeah, yeah) Someone call a doctor or emergency crew 'Cause mi carry feelings fi yuh, fi yuh, fi yuh Boy your love is wicked, uh Boy your love is wicked, uh Boy your love is wicked, yeah Boy your love is wicked, uh, ah wuh Your kissing, your hugging Your loving, your sexing Uh, uh, uh, uh Oh my baby I am missing you Tears on ma' pillow 'cause your love is wicked Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked Friends come around say your love is wicked But the kisses wah yuh get, don't you know it's wicked? Wait for your call 'cause your love is wicked Can't sleep at all 'cause your love is wicked Playing with my heart 'cause your love is wicked By the lovin that ya give, don't cha know is wicked? (Your love is wicked) Tears on ma' pillow 'cause your love is wicked Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked (your love is wicked) Friends come around say your love is wicked But the kisses wah yuh get, don't you know it's wicked? (your love is wicked) Your kissing, your hugging Your loving, your sexing (Your love is wicked) Uh, uh, uh, uh Oh my baby I am missing you (your love is wicked) Tears on ma' pillow 'cause your love is wicked Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked (your love is wicked) Friends come around say your love is wicked Category:Bratz Lyrics Category:Bratz: Motion Picture Category:Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Motion Picture Lyrics